


It Was An Accident (The Podfic)

by shyna_dovey_dovey



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dib Has Daddy Issues, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Work, Shibari Fashion, Smut, Spanking, Strength Kink, Stripper Dib, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna_dovey_dovey/pseuds/shyna_dovey_dovey
Summary: Audio telling of the written story.
Relationships: Dib/Professor Membrane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It Was An Accident (The Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AlastorGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim), [Araes (AlastorGrim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/Araes). Log in to view. 



https://soundcloud.com/shyna-dovey-dovey/it-was-an-accident-nsfw


End file.
